The Hedgehogs of Skyrim
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Silver and his family are playing Skyrim when they get trapped in the world. Shadic has been chosen as the next god and the three must band together to defeat Alduin and stop Oblivion, or all will be lost. Au, written with The Chuckinator.
1. Chapter 1

The Hedgehogs of Skyrim

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Entering Skyrim

Shadic stretched as the movie ended. The two hedgehogs had been watching whatever they could find on the television. There was nothing better to do during a thunderstorm.

"Want to play a game?" Silvond, his son, asked. "How about Skyrim?"

"That game you've been playing a lot recently?"

Silvond smiled. "Of course."

His father nodded and called Silver into the room. "What?" Silver asked. "Did you need something?"

"We're going to play Skyrim. Want to join us?" Silvond asked.

Silver smiled. He looked at Shadic and kissed him, then sat down. "Sure."

Shadic smiled and looked at the screen as the game was started up. They started a new game but suddenly a bright light shone from the screen.

"What's happening?" Shadic asked. He stood from his seat as the light filled the room. It grew brighter and they all vanished. The light faded a minute later and the three looked around.

"Where are we?" Silvond asked.

Shadic shrugged. Then he screamed and began to transform into a dragon. He grew larger as scales began replacing his fur. His arms and hands became wings as his feet changed into paws; toes forming from five to three as claws burst from them. Shadic screamed again, it turning into a roar. His body changed next. It grew larger as his body and tail lengthened. Scouts formed on his belly as he fell on all fours, the joints in his legs and arms reversing. Shadic's head changed as well. His quills formed into horns. The lower half of his face extended outward, sharp teeth coming out of his gums. The last thing to change about it was his eyes. They turned into slits, moved to the sides of his head. Finally the transformation was complete. Shadic had become a wyvern. Shadic looked at the two of them.

"Dad? What happened?" Silvond asked.

"You're a wyvern. How did that happen?" Silver asked.

Shadic shook his head and spoke. "I know as much about it as you do."

"I have a feeling I know where we are," Silvond said. "We're in Skyrim."

"Well that sucks," Shadic growled. "Everyone's going to try to kill me."

"You'll be fine," Silver said. "We'll keep you safe."

Shadic chuckled. "I'll hold you to that. What are we going to do first?"

"We could go to Dragonsreach and find out what we have to do here," Silvond said.

The wyvern nodded. "All I need to do is move my wings to fly, right?" Shadic felt stupid asking a question like that. While he did so, he looked around.

"How did you become a wyvern?" Silvond asked as they flew.

"I don't know. We'd have to ask someone here." They continued to fly until they reached the village. Shadic landed and the two others got off. "I'll stay out here." Shadic looked around.

They nodded and walked into the village. Silver and Silvond looked around and saw someone. It was a man and he walked up to them.

"Excuse me," Silver said. "I was wondering if we could ask you a few things."

"Of course," the man said. "What is it?"

"We're knew here, so we were wondering if you could tell us what Skyrim is like this time of year." Silver looked at Silvond. Maybe they should have rehearsed it before arriving.

The man smiled. "It's nice here, mostly sunny. That depends on where you are in Skyrim, though."

"Anything interesting going on?"

"The dragon god Akatosh has appeared. We saw him minutes ago."

"Really? Where?"

"He just landed outside of town."

The hedgehog's eyes' widened and they ran out to Shadic.

"Shadic!" Silver yelled. "You're Akatosh!" Shadic looked at him, then at Silvond.

Silvond nodded, and Shadic smiled. He was the god of time, the creator of the world. It was an honor. "It's an honor, but why? I thought he was already here."

"You must have replaced him."

The wyvern smiled. It looked at them and let out a loud roar. ilver moved back a step and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

Shadic looked at him. "I felt like it... I haven't been a dragon for long. I'm still getting used to it."

"You're a wyvern, not a dragon," Silvond said. "There's a difference. Why is it that people call you dragons and not wyverns?"

"I don't know."

Silvond nodded. "Well...where should we go now, Akatosh?"

The wyvern looked at him. "My temple."

"Of course."

They got on Akatosh and it flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Temple of Akatosh

Finally the wyvern landed and saw its temple. The two got down and all three looked around.

"What are we going to do here?" Silvond asked. His form was flickering a little.

Akatosh looked at Silvond. "Figure out what to do next."

Silvond nodded. "Should we call you Akatosh or Shadic?"

"I'd prefer Shadic from the two of you. Unless I stop being myself mentally."

Silver smiled. "Okay. We'll just call you Akatosh from time to time."

"That's fine."

Akatosh looked around and walked in its temple. It saw many items and murals, then walked up to a book. Silver opened it and began to read. "This is pretty interesting," he said.

"It's the history of my temple and creation of the world," Akatosh said.

Silver looked at it. "Mind if I sit down and read it?"

"Go ahead."

Silver smiled and did so. Silvond looked at Akatosh and spoke. "What should I do?"

"You can look around my temple and see if there's anything else."

Silvond smiled but then was wondering if Shadic was having a mental change already.

"Are you having a mental change? You're talking like Akatosh."

"I might be."

"All right," Silvond said. "Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Very well. Hey, Akatosh...how did we get here, anyway?"

The wyvern was silent for a few moments. "Something pulled us here. I'm not sure what exactly it was or why."

Silvond nodded. "We'll find out. Thanks, Akatosh."

"No problem." He looked over at Silver for a moment, then Silvond again. "Are you going to explore Skyrim at all?"

"Yeah, we will. Are you going to come with us?"

"I might come to see how you're doing time to time. Other than that, I'll stay here and do whatever I'm supposed to be doing."

Silvond smiled. "That's fine. So...how did you create the world, anyway?"

"You're curious about the strangest things, Silvond." The wyvern shook his head. "I don't know how to explain what I did." Silvond smiled and nodded. "If I think of a good explanation, I'll tell you."

"Thanks, Akatosh."

He smiled and nuzzled his snout against Silvond carefully.

"It seems like your mental change has already started," Silver said.

"I know."

"Should we keep calling you Shadic?"

"Until I'm gone, sure."

Jul 3Silvond nodded. "We've been calling you Akatosh because you've been talking like him."

"Sorry about that." Shadic stretched and got comfortable on the ground. "Is the whole Akatosh thing the only interesting thing going on?"

"We'll find out."

Akatosh looked at Silvond. "Are you going to go out and explore Skyrim? If it's anything like the game, you shouldn't have too much trouble."

"We are," Silvond told him.

"Be careful. I don't want you killed by something."

"We won't. Silver and I have shapeshfting powers."

Shadic smiled and the two bowed to him. "We'll be going now," Silver said.

Akatosh nodded and they left. It smiled and looked around its temple. The wyvern got used to the temple before deciding where to rest. It walked around as memories filled its mind. Shadic stopped and closed his eyes so the memories could come to him more easily. He remembered creating the world and many other things. Playing a part in the Oblivion crisis, and having a son, Alduin. Shadic remembered that name, but Akatosh had different memories connected to it. He also remembered the other names that he had: Arial - El. Akatosh had many different names. As the memories finished filling his mind, he opened his eyes again. Auri-El was the soul of Anui-El, who in turn was the soul of Anu, the Everything. Shadic let out an impressed breath. He was truly honored to be that now. The wyvern let out a proud roar as it closed its eyes and lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Vision

Silver looked at Silvond as they left the temple. "Where do you want to go?"

Silvond thought about it. "Maybe we can find out why we're here."

"All right. What's the best way to do that? You know more about this place than I do."

"There's a College of Magic in Winterhold. We can go there. It will take a while, though. What do you think Akatosh will do?"

Silver shrugged. "Who knows."

Silvond smiled. "He must like his new form. He's a god, after all."

"I wouldn't blame him. It must be cool to be a god."

"I agree. Akatosh is the main deity, after all."

Silver looked over at him with a smile. "Let's call him Akatosh from now on, then," Silver said.

Silvond nodded and they continued walking. "We should become animals," he said. "Winterhold is a long way from here."

Silver nodded. "What should we turn into?"

"How about some dragons?"

"You sure?"

Silvond nodded. "We'll stay out of sight so no one sees us."

Silver started transforming into a dragon, looking like a wyvern by the end of it. Silvond did as well. The two wyverns growled as a vision about Shadic came to them. Shadic was changing into Akatosh in the vision. It roared and spoke to them.

"There's something I need you to do," he told them.

"Of course, Akatosh," Silver said. "What is it?"

"You know my son, Alduin. I need you to stop him from destroying the world. I'd prefer it if you could stop him from waking up at all, but if you can't, I need you to find the Dragonborn."

"We'll do that. Thank you, Akatosh," Silvond said. "Where is Alduin?"

"Sovangarde."

"We'll head there immediately."

The vision ended and the two wyverns looked at each other. "How are we going to get to Sovangarde?" Silver asked.

"We could fly there," Silvond said. "Let's go back to the temple and ask Shadic."

The two turned and went back to the temple. Once there, they went inside. Shadic looked at them and smiled.

"We saw a vision of you, Akatosh," Silvond said.

"Really? What about me?"

"You don't know? You just spoke to us."

Shadic thought about it and nodded, remembering. "I remember. You want to know how to get to Sovangarde now?"

The two wyverns bowed. "We do."

"All right. Humans have to die in order to go there. But I know another way."

"What is that?"

Shadic looked at them. He groaned as his scales began to turn a fiery gold. "There's an ancient magic that can transport you there."

We'll go there. What's happening with your scales, Shadic?"

"I'm becoming more like Akatosh." Shadic snarled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Silver asked.

They noticed his snarl, and Shadic shook his head. "No. It just surprisingly hurts."

They nodded and watched Shadic continue to change. The rest of his scales changed color as they watched.

"Amazing," Silver said. "How do you feel, Shadic?"

"Different."

"Different? How so?"

"Just different. I can't put my finger on what it is."

"How long until you become Akatosh?" Silvond asked.

"A day at the longest."

"All right. Anyway, what's this ancient magic you told us about?"

"It's something only dragons know."

"Can you tell us?"

Shadic nodded. The presence of Akatosh filled his mind and he closed his eyes.

Akatosh opened his eyes and told them what to do. "I shall give you my blood," he said. "Only then can you enter the land of the dead." The two wyverns nodded and waited. Akatosh bit them and they changed. Silver looked at Silvond. Nothing looked terribly different. "Go," Akatosh said. He became Shadic again. "Report back tomorrow."

They nodded and hurried off.

Shadic sighed and lay down, his body already starting to cover itself in flame. He closed his eyes. It was only a day before he would become Akatosh. The presence filled his mind once more. Shadic sighed and tried to keep his mind open for it rather than thinking. It began to fill his mind. A few minutes later, the memories were done filling his mind. Shadic smiled and closed his eyes, knowing that when he woke he would be Akatosh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening the World Eater

Silver and Silvond looked around as they made their way to Sovangarde. The two wyverns saw a portal and flew inside. Both looked around the realm of the dead. The portal closed behind them.

"What now?" Silvond asked.

"Now we find Alduin." The wyvern nodded. It looked around. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" Silver asked. Silvond shook its head. Silver sighed. "Let's split up and look then."

The other wyvern nodded. It flew in one direction as Silver flew in the other. They both looked, but weren't sure where to look for the dragon. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and Alduin appeared. He had already been awakened. Silver growled and flew back to try and find Silvond.

"Silvond!" He yelled, trying to find the wyvern. "Alduin is awake! That dammed wyvern is awake!"

"Awake?" Silvond's shout echoed over the place and met him.

"Yes, awake!"

Silver nearly slammed into Silvond at the speeds they were flying to each other.

"Watch out!" The silver wyvern growled. It looked at Silvond, who growled back. "Alduin isn't here anymore. We must return to Skyrim."

Silver nodded and they returned to Skyrim. The two wyverns flew back to the temple and saw that Shadic was sleeping. Silver smiled and looked at Silvond.

"We should wait until he wakes up."

Silvond nodded and they did so. Shadic yawned when he woke and looked over at them. He growled in pain and finished transforming into Akatosh.

"Did you succeed?" he asked.

They bowed. "We failed. Alduin is in Skyrim."

Akatosh sighed. "There's only one thing we can do now. You must find the Dragonborn." They nodded and left. Akatosh sighed and flew with them. "How are you going to find them?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Silver asked the god.

"Change back and ask around Skyrim."

"We can't change. You made our wyvern forms permanent, remember?"

"Right. That might make things a little harder."

Silver and Silvond nodded. "In any case, we can't let Alduin destroy the world."

"I agree," Akatosh said.

"Do you know what any of his plans are?" Silver asked.

"His only plan is to destroy the world."

"How is he going to do it?"

"He's known as the World Eater for a reason," Akatosh said.

Silver looked over at Silvond. "We need to stop him," Silver told Silvond.

Silvond nodded in agreement. The three wyverns continued to fly.

"Where should we go?" Silver asked them.

"We must go to the Throat of the World," Akatosh said. "There's a dragon there that can help us."

The others nodded and they left. It was a long flight to their destination. Mountains were covered in snow as they neared it. Silver looked down at it, spotting both animals and people running around.

"I'm hungry," he said. "Why don't we catch some prey."

"We can do that. What do you want?" Akatosh looked down as he spoke.

"Those animals down there."

Akatosh nodded and dove; as did Silvond and Silver. The animals didn't realize they were in danger until the dragons landed near them. The three wyverns growled as they killed the animals and ate hungrily. When they were finished, they looked at one another.

"That was a good meal," Silvond said.

They agreed with him, and the three wyverns flew on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dragonborn

They reached the Throat of the World and landed. All three of them looked around for the dragon. They eventually saw it. It looked up at them and spoke.

"Akatosh," he said. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Paarthurnax. We need to talk."

"Is it about Alduin?"

"It is. He escaped and is back in Skyrim."

Paarthurnax frowned. "How quickly do you think he can be stopped?"

"We need to find the Dragonborn. Silver and Silvond will help us."

"What did you come to me for?"

"We need your help," Akatosh said.

Paarthurnax nodded. "You have it. What do you need?"

"I want you to find out where he is and what he's up to."

"I'll see if I can find out."

Akatosh nodded and they left. When they did, Alduin appeared. He growled at the three. Before anyone had said anything, he attacked them. The three wyverns were taken by surprise. Silver was killed as Alduin attacked. Silvond yelled out for his father as Akatosh began snarling at Alduin. Silver's soul moved from his body to Silvond's. It entered Silvond's body and he began to change. Silvond closed his eyes and winced at the feeling. The wyvern growled as it became Silver.

Silver looked down at his body in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You absorbed Silver's soul... And took on his form..."

Silver smiled. "That's amazing."

Akatosh nodded. "You must be the Dragonborn, then." Silver nodded. Akatosh looked from Silver to Alduin. Alduin laughed and flew off. Akatosh looked at Silver again. "You need to get strong enough to kill him."

Silver nodded. "What should I do?"

"Strengthen yourself."

"Very well. Can you train me?"

"In some ways, yes. It might be best for you to go out and wield a weapon for you to strengthen those skills."

"What about my wyvern form?" Silver asked.

"You can probably change into it."

"And Silvond?"

Akatosh nodded. "I don't see why not."

Silver smiled and nodded. "I'll give it a try." He closed his eyes and tried to transform. Silver opened his eyes a few minutes later. "I can't change into Silvond," he said. "How come?"

"I'm not sure."

The white hedgehog nodded and tried to transform into a wyvern. Slight pain sparked over his body as he concentrated. He groaned and began to transform. In minutes, he was a wyvern. He looked at himself in happiness.

"I'm back in this form," the wyvern said. "But why can't I change into Silvond?"

Akatosh thought about it. "Are you having a mental change? You're referring to Silvond as if he's a different person."

"I guess I am." Silver sighed.

"But aren't you Silvond, just taking on Silver's form?"

The wyvern shook its head. "Apparently not."

Akatosh looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm already looking and thinking like myself. That as well as the fact that I can't take his form makes me think I'm not Silvond."

"But he absorbed you and took this form. How are you not Silvond?"

Silver shrugged. "Maybe it's just the form affecting me?"

"It might be." Silver tried to change back. Akatosh watched as nothing happened for a minute or so. The wyvern shook its head. "I can't become him."

"We'll figure out what's going on later."

"No...it's fine. I guess I really am Silver. Silvond must have not been real."

"What are you talking about?" Akatosh asked.

Silver looked at him. "He's been a ghost for a long while now."

"A ghost? How? What do you mean?"

Silver took a breath and let it out slowly. "He died a while ago. His ghost didn't leave."

Akatosh's eyes widened. "But he was in his own body and solid when you came here."

"I know. It's complicated."

"Shouldn't he have been transparent?" Akatosh asked.

"Yes. Well, he wasn't exactly a ghost, but he wasn't really alive, either."

"What do you mean by that?" Akatosh asked.

"Silvond died about a year ago. I got past my grief in a few weeks, but Shadic was distraught. Nothing I did made him any better, and we eventually spoke to someone about it. The body he had was... It's a little hard to explain. Basically, his body was man-made and his soul was transferred into the body. I had some doubts, but it made Shadic happy."

Akatosh nodded. "And he eventually became transparent and a real ghost, right?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah, sometime after he got here. I think it was something about the magic here."

"It was little over a year ago. He went out with a friend and something happened."

"We don't know. Something was wrong with him the next morning. Amy called us from the hospital, and he died later that week. The doctors said something about a disease but everything about the whole thing was strange."

Akatosh thought about it. "Sounds like he died a natural death."

"Yeah. It was just too sudden."

"Fourteen."

Akatosh nodded, and Silver looked at him. "What happened to Shadic? He became you, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"That's interesting. What happened when he did?"

"I don't know what became of Shadic." Silver nodded. Akatosh sighed. "We should hurry and get you ready."

The wyvern smiled, and got ready to train.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training

Akatosh nodded. "What should we work on first?"

"How about the dragon shouts?"

"Those should be easy for you to master." Akatosh smiled. "Why don't you change back to your hedgehog form first?"

"Can't I use shouts as a wyvern?"

The god nodded; it was much easier. "Yes, it's a lot easier as a wyvern. But I think you should learn how to do it in your normal form as well."

"I'll do it in this form first and then my regular one."

"All right. Now pay attention."

Silver nodded. Akatosh thought over all of the shouts and decided which order he was going to teach Silver. Then, he nodded and began teaching him. Silver learned them in a matter of hours. He grinned and tested them out. Akatosh sat back and watched as Silver used shout after shout.

It smiled once Silver was done. "Excellent," Akatosh said.

Silver smiled over at him. The wyvern nodded. "Now what?" It asked.

"Now try using them in your normal form."

It nodded and turned back into Silver. Akatosh smiled at him again. The god watched as Silver did the shouts. When he was finished, he turned back into a wyvern.

"Very good."

Silver bowed. "I am pleased you think so."

Akatosh chuckled. "You'll need more than shouts to kill Alduin."

"Like what?"

"Knowing how to fight."

The wyvern nodded. "How does a wyvern fight?" It asked.

"I'll show you. Come on." Akatosh flapped its wings and flew into the air. Silver followed it. Akatosh looked back at Silver as they flew. "Do you like being a wyvern?"

Silver nodded.

"I enjoy it quite a lot."

Akatosh nodded. It looked at Silver and began to attack. Silver narrowly avoided the attack and tried countering with one of his own. The god smirked; it had to teach Silver how to fight like a wyvern. it charged again, raking its claws along Silver's scales. Silver looked down at it and was rewarded with getting hit in the face.

"Pay attention!" Akatosh roared. If you want to be a wyvern, you must learn how to fight like one!"

Silver looked back at him. Determination came into his eyes. "I won't fail you," he said, and lunged at Akatosh.

Akatosh smiled at Silver's determination, but still stopped the lunge. "You have to be better than that, Silver. It's easy to counter if they see you coming."

Silver growled, gnashing its teeth. "What do you suggest I do?" it asked.

"Don't be so obvious. Use distraction. It may not seem like it, but there is more to wyverns fighting than brute strength."

"All right. What's more to us than strength?"

"We're smart. Wyverns use their head when they're fighting."

Silver nodded. "Tell me what to do," it said.

"I'll teach you techniques to take your opponent off guard. Obviously, they aren't necessary against most things you'll be attacking."

Akatosh paused then and started teaching him. The days passed quickly as the two wyverns got ready. They knew Alduin would be prepared.

"Are you prepared?" Akatosh asked.

"I am," Silver said. It flapped its wings a little. "Where is Paarthurnax going to help?"

"Let's ask him."

The silver wyvern smiled and flew off as Akatosh followed it. Soon, they were landing on the Throat of the World again. Paarthurnax soon joined them. "I have been waiting for you," he said.

"Silver is ready to fight Alduin."

"Excellent," Paarthurnax said. "There's one more shout that he must know, in order to defeat him."

Silver looked at him. "What is it?"

"It is called Dragonrend."

"Dragonrend? Do I even want to know why you have a shout like that?"

Paarthurnax growled. "The shout forces a wyvern to land and understand the concept of mortality, and paralyzes them temporarily. We used it to defeat Alduin in the past."

Silver nodded. "That makes sense."

"The words of the shout are Joor Zah Frul: Mortal Finite Temporary."

"What do I do after I use it on him?"

"Kill him, of course," the old wyvern said.

"Of course. That was a stupid question."

Paarthyrnax chuckled and nodded. "You sure you're ready to face him?" He is very hard to kill, not to mention he's the son of a god."

Silver took a breath. He wasn't completely sure if he was ready or not. "I don't know," he said. "Should I be?"

"We don't want you to get killed fighting him," Akatosh said.

"Neither do I."

"You have to be sure you're prepared before you set off to fight him."

"I will. Where is he?"

"Alduin is at Dragonsreach."

"When should I leave?"

"When you're fully prepared."

Silver nodded. "Can you make my wyvern form permanent, Akatosh?"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"I do. It will be easier to fight against Alduin."

Akatosh nodded. "All right."

He closed his eyes and sent a spell towards Silver. Silver closed his eyes and waited. The wyvern gasped as it could feel everything become permanent. It looked at Akatosh and nodded. "Thank you," it said.

"Of course."

"Well, here I go." Silver turned and flew off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back in Time

Silver watched Skyrim pass by below him. It smiled, and continued to fly. Eventually the wyvern came to Dragonsreach. It landed and looked around.

"Alduin!" It roared. "I have come!"

A roar answered his own and Alduin made his appearance, growling. He growled and looked at Silver.

Silver growled back at Alduin. "I have come to kill you."

"And I, you," Alduin said.

The two wyverns growled at each other a few more seconds before attacking each other. Silver flew high in the air. It breathed fire at Alduin and shouted. Alduin started to counter the shout, but was cut off by his own cry of pain. He growled and leapt in the air, using his own shout at Silver. Silver moved back with a snarl on his face. That had hurt. It looked at him and attacked. Alduin's claws hit Silver in the side as Silver attacked him. Both wyverns were wounded. Silver fell to the ground, badly wounded. It used Dragonrend. Alduin screamed when the shout hit him. He fell to the ground in front of Silver. The wyvern growled and tried to move towards him but it was too wounded. The two wyverns fell into unciunciousness.

The two wyverns woke up a long while later and found themselves in a different time.

"Where are we?" Silver asked Alduin.

Alduin looked around. "Another time, though I'm not entirely sure which."

It nodded. "Can we get back?"

Alduin shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Well, let's find out when and where we are."

Alduin muttered before agreeing with Silver. They flew around, and Alduin recognized it. "We're in Cyrodill. It's the time of the Oblivion Crisis, thousands of years before the present time."

"What's the Oblivion Crisis?"

"It's where demons of Oblivion came to the mortal world. Akatosh made the Amulet of Akatosh to stop it."

"Do you know where the amulet is?"

Alduin nodded. "It's in Akatosh's temple. Why?"

"If we ended up here, we might as well use it." Alduin laughed and looked at Silver. "What? If it's in the middle of a crisis like that, we should help them."

"You fool. This is destined to happen. You can't stop it. Only the Avatar of Akatosh can," Alduin said.

"All right. Then where are they?"

"How should I know?"

Silver sighed. "What should we do now that we're in this time?"

Alduin shrugged. Silver stared at Alduin. "What do you think we can do?" Alduin asked.

"I don't know... There has to be a reason we ended up here. Come to think of it, why are we healed?"

Alduin looked at them in surprise. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Akatosh appeared. Silver bowed as soon as Akatosh was there, while Alduin simply looked at him.

"What are we doing here?" Silver asked the god.

"I've sent you back here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

Akatosh looked at them. "I want you to stop the crisis and have the events play out differently this time."

They nodded.

Akatosh looked at the two of them. "It would be more interesting if you weren't wyverns, though."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"It would be interesting to see the two of you struggle bit with this."

Silver nodded. "So...do you know where the Avatar of Akatosh is?"

Akatosh smiled and turned into Shadic, the Amulet of Kings around his neck. "Right here."

"Shadic...? But how?"

Shadic smiled and shook his head. "I'm a god now, remember?"

"So, you're still Akatosh?"

Shadic nodded. "Yes. I think so." He closed his eyes as the Amulet glowed.

Alduin and Sliver watched him. "What are you doing?" Alduin asked him.

"Getting everything ready."

The two wyverns looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This crisis needs to be fixed. I'm preparing everything for that."

Silver nodded. "Of course,. Are you going to become Akatosh again soon?"

"Yes."

The two nodded. Shadic focused on his magic. The glow from the Amulet brightened and he began to change. Akatosh soon stood in front of them again. He looked at them and nodded.

"What next?" Silver asked.

Akatosh looked at him. "I need to use my powers to prepare."

Silver nodded and looked at Alduin. "What should we do while he's doing that?"

Alduin shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could look around?"

"Sure."

The two flew off to look around the area.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Akatosh

"It's nice here," Silver said.

Alduin nodded. "It is nice."

The other wyvern smiled at him. "What's it like, being the son of Akatosh?"

"What do you mean?" Alduin looked at him.

"What I just said. What is it like, being the son of a god?"

Alduin thought about it. "It helps with a lot of things. I like it."

"Why is it you want to destroy the world?"

"It's what I'm supposed to do," Alduin said. "What other reason would I have?"

"But your father protects the world. Shouldn't you do the same?"

"I have my titles for a reason."

Silver nodded and they continued to fly. "What do you think of Shadic?"

"I don't know Shadic."

"You just met him. The Avatar?"

Alduin nodded. "I'm not sure what to think."

"He transformed into Akatosh when we came here."

"That's strange. Do you know what caused that?"

"No, I don't. Do you?" Silver asked.

Alduin shook his head. The other wyvern nodded and they landed by Akatosh. He turned back into Shadic and looked at them. "I'm almost ready."

They nodded and hale became Akatosh once more.

Alduin looked at Silver. "How do you think we're going to do this?"

"I don't know." He looked at Akatosh. "Any suggestions?"

"Not really. You'll figure out what to do." They nodded. A bright light came from the Amulet as it forced the god back into Shadic. He looked at them and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

The two wyverns nodded. They followed Shadic, who was turning into Akatosh slowly as he flew. Shadic looked over at them.

"How does it feel when you're transforming into Akatosh like you are now?" Silver asked.

Gold scales were already covering Shadic. "I barely feel anything." Silver nodded as the scales covered Shadic. "Does it look weird at all?" Shadic asked.

"A little. What about your mind? Do you become Akatosh mentally also?"

"Once the physical change is over, I do." Silver nodded and watched Shadic transform. Shadic's mind altered into Akatosh's and he looked at them. "Come, follow me," the god said.

Alduin and Silver nodded and followed him.

"What happens when your mind changes to Akatosh's?" Alduin asked him.

"I act like myself, of course," Akatosh said.

"Do you still have memories of Shadic, or are they wiped from your mind?"

"I do still have memories."

"Of Shadic, or yourself?"

Akatosh looked at them. "Myself. Any other questions while we go?"

"What is it like when you are Akatosh compared to Shadic?" Silver asked. "Are you going to become Akatosh permanently sometime?"

"I might. I'm more powerful when I'm in charge, rather than Shadic. "

"What do you mean by that? Isn't Shadic a god also? How are you more powerful? He is your Avatar."

Akatosh chuckled. "I'm the original god, that's how I'm more powerful."

"I see," Silver said. "But aren't you and he the same person?"

Akatosh nodded. "Technically."

"Where is Shadic when you're in control?" Alduin asked him.

"Somewhere in my mind, I think."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a few minutes."

They nodded and followed him. It didn't take long for them to land again. They looked around, recognizing the temple.

"What are we doing here?" Alduin asked.

"We're going to get started on this mission."

"What do you want us to do?"

"First, I want you to turn into something else."

"Like what?"

"Human or something. It would be more interesting to see you do this if your powers were limited."

The two wyverns nodded and became human.

"Is this better?" Silver asked. He looked over at Alduin, who looked uncomfortable.

"It's fine," Alduin said. He looked at Akatosh. "Are these forms permanent?"

"For the time being, yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Until you finish your task, you won't be able to turn back into wyverns."

They bowed. "What are our tasks?"

Akatosh smiled and turned back into Shadic. "You must accompany me on a quest." They blinked; Akatosh had taken on Shadic's form as a human.

"Why are you a human?"

"To blend in better."

The two smiled. "Of course, Akatosh."

Shadic chuckled. "Well, we should probably find some clothes." They nodded. Shadic smiled and snapped his fingers as clothing appeared on them. He smiled and nodded at them. "Let's go."

"Where to, Akatosh?" Silver asked.

"The nearest city."

They nodded and followed Shadic.

"Should we call you Akatosh?" Silver asked.

Shadic nodded. "Yes, that would be best."

"All right. We'll do that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cyrodiil

The three went in the direction of the nearest town.

"So...what's this quest about?" Alduin asked the god.

"We have to stop the demons from taking control of the world."

"I remember you telling me this," Alduin said. "The Mythic Dawn cult kills the Emperor, which opens the gates of Oblivion."

Akatosh nodded. "Yes, and we need to close those gates."

"How?"

Akatosh shrugged. "Telling you would make this go too easily, don't you think?"

Silver chuckled. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Of course I do."

They nodded and walked on. Akatosh told them of his plan: they needed to find Martin Septim.

"Where can we find that?" Silver asked.

"He is in Cyrodiil."

"This sounds like it's going to be exciting and fun," Silver said.

Shadic nodded and they walked into Cyrodiil. They looked around the city.

"So...where is Martin, and why do we need him?" Alduin asked.

"He's the Emperor's heir."

Silver nodded. "That makes sense."

Akatosh smiled. "Let's ask around." They nodded and did so. Many people they asked knew where Martin was. Shadic looked at his two companions and smiled. "Let's get to the castle, then."

"Hey Akatosh," Silver said. "I have a question."

Akatosh looked over at him. "What is it?"

Silver smiled. "What are we going to do when we find Martin?"

"We're going to continue our mission."

The human smiled and they walked into the castle. Martin saw them and nodded. "Welcome to Cyrodiil. May I help you?"

"We were looking for you," Shadic said.

Jul 9Martin looked at him. Akatosh smiled and the king spoke.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"We need your help with something of importance."

"I'm listening. What is your name?"

"Akatosh," Shadic said. "This is Silver, and Alduin."

Martin's eyes widened. "As in the dragon god, Akatosh?" Akatosh nodded. "It's an honor to meet you. But what do you want with me?"

"I need you to help me. Have the gates of Oblivion been opened yet?"

Martin nodded. "I'm afraid they have."

"We need to lose them again."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"You need to use the Amulet of Kings to light the dragon fires," Akatosh said.

"Do you have it?" Martin asked.

It appeared around Akatosh's neck. "It's right here." Martin nodded and the Amulet vanished. Akatosh smiled at him. "When will you be ready?"

"By tonight."

"Should we wait until tomorrow morning?" Akatosh asked.

Martin thought about it and nodded. "That would be best."

Akatosh looked at the others. "We should find somewhere to stay."

The humans nodded and followed him. "You could just stay here in the castle," Martin said.

"We will," Silver said. "Thanks."

They found their rooms and moved in. Once they were ready, they went to sleep. The next day, Akatosh walked in with breakfast. The disguised human looked at the other two humans and smiled.

"Eat up," he said. "We have a big day ahead of us."

They smiled and started eating. "What are we going to do?" Silver asked.

"We must go to the gates of Oblivion and close them," Akatosh said.

"Where should we start though?"

"We'll start here in Cyrodill."

They nodded and the group left the castle after meeting up with Martin.

"What are we looking for?" Martin asked the three human beings.

"A temple. I can't recall it's name," Akatosh said.

"What are we going to do there?"

"We're going to see if there's anything there that can help us."

Martin nodded. They stopped and looked at the temple, then walked inside. Alduin looked around. "I suppose you aren't going to tell us what exactly we're supposed to be looking for?"

Akatosh shook his head and continued looking. He found a book and opened it. The first page didn't seem to have anything on it, so he started looking through the rest of it. Eventually, he found the page on Oblivion. Akatosh sat on the floor and started reading. He smiled and nodded.

"I know where to go," he said

"Where?" Alduin asked.

"The Temple of the One in Imperial City."

"All right. Let's get going," Silver said. He was excited to get on with the adventure again.

Akatosh nodded. "So...what do you and Alduin think about being human?"

"It's nice," Silver said.

"I'm used to it now," Alduin said. "I don't see anything special about it."

Akatosh smiled and nodded. "It's permanent, you know."

"I know. I just miss...is it still possible for me to use my shouts?"

"Only the Dragonborn can."

Alduin looked down and grumbled unhappily. Silver, on the other hand, smiled. "I'll make sure I use them properly."

Akatosh nodded and they walked out of the temple. The other three followed him and waited for the direction he wanted to go.

"Why did you make these forms permanent?" Alduin asked.

"I thought it would be interesting."

Alduin and Silver looked at each other, then back to Akatosh. "What about your human form?"

"Mine isn't permanent."

Alduin pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm a god. Why would I be limited to one form?"

"Can you make it permanent? It's not fair to Silver and I."

Akatosh thought about it and nodded. "All right. I'll see if I can." He closed his eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes again. "I did it."

Silver and Alduin nodded. "Thanks. It's not really fair if ours is permanent and yours isn't."

"I suppose not." Akatosh smiled at them. "Let's see, which direction do we need to go?" Akatosh looked at the map. After studying it for a few minutes, he decided and pointed in the right direction. "Let's go," he said.

The group followed the direction that Akatosh had pointed in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Oblivion Crisis

They reached the Imperial City days later. Akatosh looked around at all the demons. "There are already so many of them..."

"What do you suggest we do?" Martin asked.

Akatosh gave the Amulet to him. "Go do your duty."

Martin nodded. He ran into the temple and closed his eyes. Heat radiated from the Amulet and the fires were lit. Then he began to transform. Martin closed his eyes as horns came up from his head. His face lengthened into a snout as his neck extended. Wings burst from his back and he yelled in pain. He got down on all fours as his feet and hands became paws. Claws came out, scraping on the floor. A tail burst from his back and he roared as the transformation was complete. Martin looked around, slowly getting used to the new view. He saw Dagon, the Lord of Demons, and growled.

Why are you here? he asked.

"I've come to take this world as my own," the demon said.

The dragon growled at him again. Dagon smirked and drew his axe. He looked at it and attacked. The dragon blew fire at him as he attacked. It roared and scratched him with its claws. Dagon screamed in pain as it flew and breathed fire once again. The three humans looked at it in awe.

"You think it's going to win?" Silver asked.

"I have a feeling it will," Akatosh said, grinning.

They watched as the two continued fighting. Suddenly the demon flapped its wings and circled above the avatar. It dove at the dragon, hitting with such force that sent it plummeting to the ground. As the dragon landed, it blew fire at the demon. The demon avoided most of it this time, flying out of the way. The dragon growled, and then raked its claws across Dagon's chest. He screamed in pain as the dragon closed its jaws around his neck. Dagon couldn't do anything to get away from the dragon as it ripped his throat out. He fell to the ground dead. The dragon looked at the three humans and roared.

"It's not going to attack us, is it?" Silver asked.

Akatosh shook his head and looked at the dragon. It growled and bowed before the god, then spoke to him telepathically. What would you like me to do next?

"Whatever you want to do," Akatosh told it. "The world is safe now. However, I need my Amulet back." The dragon nodded and returned the amulet to him. Akatosh smiled and put it around his neck. "Where will you go?"

Somewhere. I'll think of it later.

The three humans smiled as they watched it leave. Akatosh sighed, and turned to face Silver and Alduin, "What are the two of you going to do?"

The two humans shrugged. "We'll live here in the city," Silver said. "Are you sure we can't change back into wyverns?"

"I'm sure." Alduin groaned. Akatosh looked at him. "It might be a good idea for you to live among humans for a while. It'll be something new for you to experience."

"All right," Silver said. "We'll do that. What about you?"

"I'll get back to being a god."

"As a human?"

"It's just a form. I'm still a god."

Silver and Alduin nodded. "Where will you go?"

"Back to the realm of the gods."

"We'll miss you. Will you ever visit us?"

Akatosh chuckled; of course he would. They just had to come to his temple. "In my temple. Why would I ignore you?" They smiled, and Akatosh became Shadic again. He looked at the two humans. "I'll miss you."

"We will also," Silver said.

Shadic smiled and closed his eyes. A bright glow engulfed him, and he became Akatosh once more, permanently this time. He gave the humans a nod and left. Silver and Alduin looked at each other and smiled.

"We've done our duty," Silver told the other. "Now, let's make a home for ourselves here."

Alduin nodded. "Let's go do it." The two nodded, and walked off to live in the city. They looked around once they had gotten there and soon found a house. "What do you think will happen now, with us living normal human lives?" Alduin asked the Dragonborn.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find something interesting to do with ourselves."

Alduin blushed at that and nodded. "All right," he said with a smile.

The two bought the house and went inside.

"It's a nice house." Silver smiled over at Alduin. "Want to decorate it?"

"Sure."

Silver looked around the room. "It has most things here already," he said. "How should we decorate it?"

Alduin looked around as well. "Put some more personal touches around the room."

Silver smiled, and they did so. A few hours later, the house was fully decorated to their satisfaction. Silver smiled at Alduin again.

"We'll live here from now on," the Dragonborn said. "I'm happy with what we've done."

"So am I."

The two smiled and settled down, looking forward to their new life, and, possibly, a new adventure.


End file.
